Pain
by RomyAnwen
Summary: Аро скучно. Он находит развлечение в талантах своей свиты.


— _Ха-ха-ха! — продолжал веселиться Вольтури. — Эдвард, с твоей стороны очень мужественно вытерпеть такое молча. Однажды из чистого любопытства я попросил Джейн проделать этот фокус со мной… — Аро восхищенно покачал головой. _

_(с) Сумерки.Сага.Новолуние. _

— Скучно.

Аро, в окружении собственной свиты, сидел на своем богато украшенном троне в общем зале, размышляя над тем, чем бы ему себя занять после плотного сытного обеда. В последнее время все стали такими законопослушными, что аж противно. Бессмертных детей никто не создает, заговоров против короны не планирует, армий неконтролируемых новорожденных не готовит. Даже румыны и те уж лет сто как не пытались вернуть себе утраченную власть. Чтобы не потерять форму, приходится довольствоваться редкими судами над неаккуратными вампирами, привлекшими к себе внимание людей, да и они в последнее время уже не те, что прежде. Аро успел позабыть, когда он в последний раз примерял свою парадную мантию, сшитую для него специально для карательных путешествий.

Ску-ко-ти-ща.

— Джейн, милая, — обратился к своей любимой помощнице Аро. Девушка, с радостной улыбкой на своем милом по-детски невинном личике, предстала перед повелителем, ожидая его распоряжений. Иногда даже ее покорность навевала на Аро тоску. — Нет, — протянул Вольтури. — Ничего.

Джейн заметно расстроившись, вернулась на прежнее место, где стоял ее брат. Алек утешительно погладил сестру по щеке, но даже это не помогло поднять ее вмиг испортившееся настроение. Аро в очередной раз окинул взглядом всех собравшихся в тронном зале. Все те же лица, что и вчера, и позавчера, и поза-позавчера. И неделю назад, и месяц, и год и век. Феликс, Деметрий, двое немых охранников, поставленных у входа как это подобает у царских особ, Рената, прячущаяся где-то за троном, словно тень и близнецы.

— Деметрий, — вновь заговорил повелитель. — А ...

Вампир, предвидя вопрос хозяина, ответил на него сразу:

— Никак нет, мой господин. Стефан и Владимир по-прежнему вдвоем и в ближайшее время не имеют намерений создавать новую армию из новорожденных вампиров. Недели не прошло, как вы отправляли меня в Румынию. Там все тихо.

Закончив свой доклад, Деметрий благополучно вернул себе прежнее положение статуи греческого бога Аполлона. Аро печально вздохнул. Тяжело быть королем — даже соперников и тех достойных не имеется.

— Повелитель, вы, кажется, чем-то расстроены, — робко поинтересовалась Джейн.

Девушка искренне не понимала, почему грустит ее любимый господин. Ведь с ее появлением в замке Вольтури, его клан стал абсолютно непобедимым. Никто не мог сравниться с их мощью. Сколько бы воинов не было у противника — десятки, сотни, тысячи — Алек мог без труда обезоружить их всех, лишив неприятеля зрения и слуха. Любая вражеская армия будет в миг повержена и захвачена, стоит ему только щелкнуть пальцами. Все это должно было сделать Аро очень счастливым, однако по его внешнему виду, трудно сказать, что он счастлив.

— Ах, дорогая, я кое-что вспомнил. — Аро перевел взгляд на Джейн. На ее губах тотчас же появилась улыбка. Глупенькая маленькая девочка, наивная как ангелочек и грешная, как сам дьявол. Ради своего господина она была готова на все. Проблема была в том, что Аро уже и так имел все чего он желал. Абсолютную власть, богатство, преданных последователей, враги и те почти закончились. Ему были нужны новые ощущения. — Подойди.

Джейн подчинилась, в мгновение ока, оказавшись у трона своего господина.

— Дорогая, ты ведь уже достаточно времени тренировалась. Твой дар должен быть тебе абсолютно подвластен, я прав? — спросил Аро, чем ввел Джейн в растерянность. Он ведь и сам был свидетелем всех пыток над провинившимися перед Вольтури вампирами. Ее дар всегда действовал безотказно. Все ее жертвы без исключения признавались даже в том, чего никогда не совершали.

— Да, мой господин. Вы абсолютно правы.

— Отлично, — Аро изящно поднялся со своего трона и скользящей походкой направился в центр залы, жестом велев всем разойтись. Вампиры беспрекословно подчинились, с интересом наблюдая за повелителем. Джейн, по-прежнему стоявшая рядом с троном правителя, повернулась лицом к Аро. Она была очень удивлена его странным поведением, впрочем, как и все остальные.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты испробовала свой талант на мне, — произнес Аро. Присутствующие в зале вампиры среагировали мгновенно. Рената даже попыталась оградить своего господина щитом, однако тот прогнал ее одним лишь своим взглядом, давая понять, что все в порядке. Феликс и Деметрий так же приняли более расслабленные позы. Если повелитель не желает их защиты, они будут стоять в стороне до тех пор, пока им не велят вмешаться. — Мне давно было любопытно, и сейчас я хочу узнать всю силу твоего дара. Давай, дорогая, причини мне боль.

— Мой повелитель, — испуганно прошептала Джейн. Она не могла. Только не его. Не того кто спас ее жизнь, кто помог ей отомстить, кто стал для нее всем: отцом, наставником, любимым мужчиной... И хоть Джейн прекрасно понимала всю трагичность своего положения — застряв в теле тринадцатилетней девочки — ей уже никогда не обрести взаимной страсти, она была не в силах заставить свое давно умолкшее сердце разлюбить своего господина.

— Ты хочешь ослушаться моего приказа, Джейн? — Джейн виновато опустила голову, не в состоянии встретиться с взглядом Аро, внушавшим страх любому вампиру. Она никогда бы не осмелилась воспротивиться ему. О чем бы он ее не попросил, она все сделает. — Я очень огорчусь, если ты откажешься выполнять мой приказ. Не надо бояться, я давно готов. На счет «три»...

— Но вам будет больно, — дрожащим голосом попыталась разубедить повелителя Джейн.

— Раз... два... три...

На счет «три» Джейн выполнила приказ, и тронный зал подземного замка Вольтури наполнился криком повелителя. Джейн пыталась представить себе, что пытает предателя, ничего не значащего для нее вампира, того кого не жалко, Феликса например. При мысли о нем, девушка слегка улыбнулась, увеличивая силу своего дара, а Аро не переставая вопить так, как будто его режут живьем, упал на каменные плиты. Среди стражи прокатилась волна встревоженного шепота, у всех был лишь один вопрос: «не пора ли вмешаться». На крик Аро сбежались и другие члены клана, даже Кайусу стало любопытно посмотреть, что же такое происходит и из-за чего столько шума.

— Достаточно, сестра, — Алек положил руку на плечо Джейн. Словно очнувшись от этого простого прикосновения, девушка испуганно отвела взгляд в сторону. Что она наделала? Она причинила боль ему — тому, кого больше всего любила. Пусть на мгновение, но она поддалась инстинкту и не пожалела своих сил. Ожидая почувствовать на себе гнев господина, Джейн взглянула на то место, где еще совсем недавно было распростерто корчащееся в муках тело вампира.

Однако вопреки ее ожиданиям, Аро вовсе не гневался.

Он смеялся. Безудержно, смеялся словно безумец. Трясущийся, хохочущий, дикий безумец.

— Это было прекрасно дорогая! — воскликнул Аро, легонько чмокнув Джейн в пухлые губы, и отступил на шаг. Девушка, онемев от ужаса, молчаливо наблюдала за господином. Что же она с ним сделала? Однако вопреки творящемуся на ее глазах безумию, Джейн не могла не заметить блистающую на губах Аро счастливую улыбку. Неужели ей удалось развеять его грусть? Раз так, то она тоже счастлива.


End file.
